A Different Path
by Layleu
Summary: Buffy meets some people in the early days of becoming a slayer which change the course of her future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Buffy sighed for what she felt was the millionth time in the last six months. The problem was that she had been locked up in this place for far too long and she was beginning to think being here much longer was actually going to make her crazy.

Six months ago she had burned down the school gym on prom night, lost her watcher, killed lots of vampires and lost a bunch of friends as well.

Being only a sixteen year old girl she had been scared, so to try and explain her sporadic and what some might describe as violent behaviour she had gone to the two people she was supposed to be able to trust most in this world and told them about being the slayer and vampires.

Her parents, not being in the most positive frame of mind at that point in time (they had been fighting so much) had panicked and placed their only daughter into a mental institution.

Buffy realising that she couldn't trust anyone with the information about being the slayer stopped talking about it and told the psychologists that she had made it all up in a bid for attention.

Unfortunately the doctors thought that the attention seeking was the root of a much larger more disturbing condition and asked her parents if they could keep her in for a few weeks for treatment. The problem was that few weeks turned in to a month and the month turned into several and was still waiting to be released.

Buffy had pleaded with her parents to let her out that she wasn't crazy but the doctors had somehow convinced then that she was.

It didn't take Buffy long to realise the doctors wanted to keep her in this place. After her first few days she had tried to escape, it had taken six security staff and a bunch of tranquilizers to subdue her. She was guessing this was how the doctors first found out about her high pain threshold as well as her high resistance to drugs, medication and electrotherapy.

So every third day since she had been here Buffy had endured some form of experimental treatment, some of the sessions left her shaking for days others left her unconscious, but the worst part was, by the time her body recovered, before she had a chance to attempt escape she was taken in for another session.

For the first three months her parents had visited every second day, each of those times she had pleaded with them to let her out.

After those first three months her father stopped visiting altogether saying he was unable to see her unwilling to help herself get better. Her mother still visited every few days but Buffy found it hard to respond to her anymore. All the trust they had built over her childhood and into her early teens was slowly evaporating and Buffy found it hard to even talk to her now, she felt betrayed and no matter how hard she tried she wasn't sure she could ever forgive them for what had been happening to her these last six months.

While her position was pretty bleak, Buffy wasn't someone to give in and give up, she was trying to bide her time and was looking for the opportunity to escape, she was determined not to stay in this place forever. One of the main reasons was that being the slayer apart of her was craving to hunt, to fulfil its calling, and she wasn't sure how much longer it was going to be before she lost control and lashed out at whatever tried to harm her.

On the plus side not everything about her stay in the mental institute had been bad, she had learned a lot about herself in that six months, she realised she was much stronger , more independent and patient than she realised she ever could be. She had also learned a lot about her abilities as the slayer, the tests they performed taught her to listen to her body, to know when it was in pain, needed rest, when she should eat, and more than anything that she could go on even when she didn't think she could take anymore abuse.

So Buffy was waiting for an opportunity to arise that would allow for her escape, and for the first time in six months some luck was about to come her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At first she thought he was one of the security guards, his stature and blank expression reflected the persona of a security guard almost perfectly. But what caught her attention was the look in his eye, the slight flinch when the guards ganged up on her to take her in for a session. It always took more than eight of them, and she always put up a fight, it wasn't in her to go peacefully. More often than not they would tranquiliser her and then try and take her down once the tranquilizers started kicking in. It was like a game to them now, as she was often too out of it pumped with drugs to cause them much damage.

But she often got in a good hit on more than one of them. This fact just aggravated them and they would come at her harder making it easier for her to hurt them.

The new security guard however stood back when they all rushed her and just before one of them delivered a blow to her head that would knock her unconscious she made eye contact with him and saw the disgust and horror in his eyes at their actions. She willed herself to remember the look in his eyes as her world turned to black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy woke to find herself as usual, strapped to her bed. It took her a moment to stop her head from spinning enough to open her eyes. This particular session had been worse than the last few. She had no idea how much time had passed or when she had lost consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes once she had the pain under control.

She suddenly felt the presence of someone in her room, she looked up to see a shadow of someone standing near the doorway, her room was dark which meant it was night time. The figure stepped forwards and she soon realised it was the new security guard.

'Hi' he said 'I'm glad to see your awake'

Buffy nodded 'You shouldn't be in here'

The guard shrugged not seeming to really care 'Doesn't matter' he took a few more steps towards her 'Do you think you can walk'

Buffy felt a little confused and had to fight through the remaining fog in her brain to realise what he said 'I think so, why?'

To her surprise a look of utter disgust and anger came of the guards features, but somehow Buffy knew it wasn't directed at her, he took a deep breath as If trying to calm himself down then faced her again 'Cause I am going to get you out of here'

Buffy sighed 'How, they guard this place like a fortress, besides you would lose your job'

The guard smiled 'Don't work here to start with, came here to take care of some business, took care of that while you were sleeping, was just waiting for you to wake up before heading out'

Buffy shook her head 'What businesses?'

He smiled again 'you wouldn't believe me if I told you, besides right now my priority is getting you outta here'

Buffy didn't want to have hope just yet, but it was hard not too when this was her first glimpse of anything hopeful in so long 'I know this is going to sound like a stupid question, but why me, why now'

The young guard gave her a smirk 'Cause I saw what those guards did to you, saw how they treated you, like some game, I don't even want to think what they did to you in that room to make you unconscious for two days, but I know I can't let it happen again'

Buffy smiled her first smile in months 'good enough, what's your plan?'

The young guard grinned 'Well I figure once you can walk we make our way out of here'

Buffy rolled her eyes 'you know they aren't going to let us just walk out'

The guards grin widened 'They will if they are all passed out, I had a hunch you would be up tonight so I slipped a little something into their food, everyone in the building has gone to sleep'

Buffy couldn't believe her luck 'Well get me the hell out of these restraints and I will be ready to walk'

The young guard rushed over and undid the restraints on her wrists and ankles; he helped her to her feet and slipped his arm around her waist to help support her.

She felt a wave of nausea wash through her and faltered a little; he tightened his hold on her and asked if she was alright. She nodded.

'So what do I call you?' she asked as they made their way past the bodies and down the hall.

'Dean' he responded

She smiled 'Nice, I'm Buffy'

Dean gave her a funny look 'Nice to meet you Buffy, Do you think you can pick up the pace a little yet?'

Buffy nodded and matched her speed to his.

The progression through the hallways to the entrance seemed to taking forever and Buffy was starting to get nervous, the guards would only be out so long and she was in no condition to fight. She held her breath until they had made it through the first set of doors and down the entrance steps.

'Hold it' she heard a voice behind them call out, Buffy bit her lip as Dean turned them around to face a very suspicious looking security guard,

'Guess you didn't include the outside guards' she whispered to Dean

Dean shrugged 'Can't think of everything'

The guard looked pissed now 'Where are you taking this patient and where is your ID' he asked Dean.

Dean seemed at a loss for words so Buffy decided to interject on his behalf 'Thought a bit of fresh air would clear my mind, you know get rid of all the crazy voices in my head'

The guard looked at Dean confused 'what are you doing off your post and out here with a patient' he asked again.

Dean smiled 'Helping her escape' and he lunged forward letting go of Buffy and knocking the guard down to the ground with an elbow to the side of the head.

Buffy swayed slightly from the loss of support but managed to keep on her feet. Just as she was about to ask Dean what next she felt two large arms grab her from behind. Without thinking she broke his bear hug and turned and punched him in the face, the guard stumbled back but looked pissed when he lunged at her, Dean by this time had unarmed the first guard and stepped in front of Buffy and punched the second guard. As the guard was nearly twice his size he just seemed to stagger back a few steps.

Double thinking the charge he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dean. Buffy who hated guns punished Dean to the ground before the shot could be fired and with as much speed and grace she could muster in her present condition she grabbed the baton of the first guard closed the distance to the second one and unarmed him, then knocked him out with a few swift strokes to the groin and head. She lost her balance on the last blow to the head and staggered slightly, but thankfully Dean was there to catch her before she came face first with the concrete.

After their little interruption the pair made their way to Dean's car and high tailed it out of the mental institute grounds and down the highway at a vigorous pace.

Buffy who had had enough excitement from the fight after her session fell asleep as soon as they made it to the highway.

Dean kept driving wondering what the hell he was going to do with her, and how he could explain this to his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Buffy woke up as she felt a pair of hands lift her up; she opened her eyes to find Dean lifting her out of the car.

"Where are we' she asked as he placed him feet on the ground at seeing her come awake.

'A motel a couple hundred kilometres away from that hell hole'

Buffy was a little confused 'a motel?'

Dean Smiled 'Yeah, I need some rest, and I am thinking you could use some food and recuperation, before we worry about what you are going to do now'

Buffy sighed she had thought about what she would do if she broke out, going home wasn't an option right now, not till she could convince her parents she wasn't crazy. Pushing away the feeling of dread she smiled at Dean

"Food and recuperation should be great'

Dean noticed the change in her expression, but let it go for now. He helped her to their room and placed her on the bed then headed out for some food while she surfed through the channels.

While he was out getting food Dean called his Dad and left a message saying he would be slightly delayed in meeting up with him and Sam and would call back in the morning.

He got some pizza and cola and headed back to the hotel, hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

When he got back Buffy from what he could hear was having a shower, he smiled as he heard her singing, she wasn't any opera singer but she could hold a tune. He set the food up in the small kitchenette and was nearly done when she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her looking al little lost.

'What's wrong' he asked noticing her uneasiness

Buffy looked up at him and for the first time since he had met her he saw just how young she really was 'I don't have any clothes' she said in small voice.

Dean who had already thought of this walked over to his bed and handed her a bunch 'they might be a little big, they belong to my bother Sam, but they should do until we can get you something else'

Buffy smiled up at him with such thanks that he felt himself blush a little 'thankyou' she whispered.

Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut, the fact that someone being even slightly kind to her brought out such a reaction, it left him wondering, not for the first time, how long had she actually been in that place and even more so why she was even there in the first place.

Buffy got changed into the slightly too big a pair of tracksuit pants and a rather large t shirt and jumper. She smiled up at Dean as she came out of the bathroom for the second time, and blushed when her stomach rumbled loudly. They laughed, then sat down and ate the pizza on their beds in front of the TV, neither of them ready to talk about what they were going to do next.

Buffy woke to the sound of something banging, she opened her eyes and looked up in the direction the noise was coming from. Dean was already up and was in the kitchen banging things together while swearing under his breath. Buffy smiled at the picture and walked in to the kitchen behind him, he turned to throw what looked like burnt eggs into the trash but spotted Buffy instead, he jumped at the surprise of seeing her and the eggs went flying into the air and then landed all over the floor. Buffy couldn't hold it in she burst out laughing and Dean attempted to look hurt and pouted. This only caused Buffy to laugh even harder. He couldn't help himself, her laugh was kind of infectious and he found himself smiling at the stupidness of the situation.

Once she had calmed herself Buffy helped Dean clean up the mess and they headed to the motel diner for breakfast.

A half hour later they were done eating and Dean was packing up the motel room. When he was done he turned to find Buffy sitting on her bed looking deep in thought.

'What's up' he asked her

Buffy looked up from her thinking position and gave a heavy sigh 'Just weighing up my options'

Dean figured this was the case 'What about family'

Buffy shook her head 'Not unless I want to go back to the funny farm'

Dean frowned 'Friends or relatives'

Buffy shook her head 'no one that wouldn't rat me out'

Dean sighed and sat down 'I've been thinking about it and there's a chance dad might know someone who can take you in, hide you for a while till things blow over'

Buffy shook her head 'I can't really hide, lie low yes, but hiding is not an option'

Dean was confused;' Why not'

Buffy sighed again 'there are things I have to do, that I have been away from for far too long, I have responsibilities'

Dean groaned 'You have been in a hospital Buffy, for who knows how long what can you be responsible for'

Buffy wanted to say the fate of the world, the things that go bump in the night but she guessed the old saying 'once bitten twice shy' was true after all, she didn't feel she could confide in Dean just yet, but on the other hand she didn't want to be hidden away with some stranger she didn't know.

'I was there for about six months, I am sixteen Dean I don't need a babysitter nor do I need a protector, I will be ok on my own'

Dean shook his head ''I don't think so'

Buffy glared at him 'Its not your call to make, look I appreciate you helping me out of that place and for looking after me since, but I am by no means helpless, I'm not about to trade one prison for another'

Dean suddenly felt like a light bulb had gone off in his head 'You think I meant someone who was going to keep you under lock and key, No Buffy I didn't mean you would be hidden away in a dark room, more that we would find a more remote location than LA where no one would know where to look for you, hell you could even go to school if you wanted'

Buffy suddenly felt guilty "I'm sorry, I just assumed...'

Dean cut her off 'Its understandable after what you've been through, don't worry about it, look how bout you come with me to meet up with my Dad and my brother, we can decide then, what's another day?', besides Sam is going to love you?'

Buffy felt herself smile and relax a little 'ok, I would like that'

They gathered their stuff together and Buffy carried Dean's stuff out to the car while he paid for the room, she hoped in the car and waited feeling more relaxed and better then she had in a long time.

Dean on the other hand was paying the bill trying to think of an excuse to tell his Dad for letting Buffy tag along, he couldn't explain it but he felt a need to protect her, something about the way she had faced down those security guards and fought to the last moment had reeled him in. He had no doubt she could look after herself on her own in the physical sense but as for the emotional, he had no idea how much damage had been done, or if it was even the kind of thing she would ever get over. He took his receipt for one of his fake credit cards and headed back to the car, Buffy was sitting in the passenger seat staring into space, the look on her face wasn't pained , disturbed or even sad, it was an expression he hoped he could keep their, it was the face of hope.

Buffy caught sight of him on his way back to the car and sent him a little finger wave, Dean smiled and shook his head while waving back, he cringed at the shit he was going to get from Sam for finger waving to a girl. He opened the driver's door, hoped in the car and started the engine and tossed a bag of chips in Buffy's lap

'Don't eat them all' he said trying to sound stern

Buffy grinned then gave a mock pout 'I might leave you one, maybe two if you behave'

Dean raised an eyebrow 'behave?'

Buffy smiled 'Yeah if you're driving last night is anything to go by, we will be lucky to make it to wherever where going in one piece'

Dean pretended to be hurt 'I thought you were asleep'

Buffy grinned 'You thought wrong, you made the same mistake when you walked out of the shower this morning without a towel'

Dean grinned 'you perved'

Buffy shook her head 'maybe, but I must admit I've seen better'

Dean scoffed 'Your sixteen how much could have really seen'

Buffy kept a blank expression 'I was in a mental hospital for six months, need I say nakedness was of the common occurrence'

Dean gave her a hurt look 'Your comparing me to a bunch of loonies'

Buffy nodded 'And you mister are seriously not measuring up' as she delivered the last line she started laughing, Dean kept trying to look hurt but couldn't hide the smile that came over his face at her spunk. This was going to be an interesting ride.

They reached their destination about six hours later, Dean pulled into the hotel car park with a heavy feeling of nervousness building up inside him, He hadn't told his Dad about Buffy feeling it best to let the situation play itself out, he was now double guessing the wisdom of that decision. Buffy on the other hand was asleep once more, he pulled the car to a stop turned off the engine and gently reached over and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and yawned.

'Sorry did I dose off again, I don't think I have slept so much without drugs in months'

Dean frowned 'You need to let your body heal, it makes sense, and we are here'

Buffy sat up and stretched 'Nervous' she asked a small smile on her face.

Dean nodded 'I haven't exactly had the chance to explain I was bringing a visitor'

Buffy's smiled faded 'Are you going to get in trouble'

Dean shook his head 'Dad will understand once we explain, don't worry Buffy'

Buffy nodded 'ok'

They got out of the car and Dean led the way to the hotel room number his Dad had given him, he paused at the door before knocking and turned to Buffy

'Here it goes, remember just tell the truth, and if that doesn't work do that pouty thing where you look like you're going to cry, Dad's a sucker for pouty little girls, melts his anger quick'

Buffy frowned 'I'm not a little girl'

Dean smiled 'Doesn't matter, just pretend'

Buffy was going to point out the contradiction in his instructions when the door swung open and Buffy and Dean found themselves face to face with a very bemused looking fourteen year old Sam.

He looked at Dean then Buffy and back again, shrugged once and opened the door for them to come inside, as he did this he yelled out 'Dad, Deans here and he's brought one of his girlfriends'

Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head as his father came into the room 'Dean' he said and came up giving his son a relieved hug, 'When you said the job went haywire I was worried you had been hurt'

Dean pulled out of the hug and turned to Buffy who was hidden from Johns view by Dean's body 'I'm ok Dad, this is Buffy, she was a patient at the hospital, I kinda helped her escape'

John looked at Dean his expression confused then turned to Buffy who looked ridiculous in Sam's clothes his expression turned angry 'Jeez Dean she's just a child'

Dean frowned 'She's sixteen and it's not like that' knowing his father thought he had relationship with her.

John turned his attention fully back to Dean now' Then explain to me what it is like'

Dean felt anger rise inside of him, sure he and a reputation for liking girls but this was a little much esp. from his Dad.

'She didn't belong in there; if you had seen what they did Dad you would have done the same thing'

John's expression softened just a little 'I would have found her a place Dean, not brought her along. What are we going to do with a child, let alone a girl?'

Buffy had been silent up till this point, but she felt the need to interrupt, on behalf of her sex as well as her ability to have a say in what happened to her

'Excuse me; umm I don't know your name, Deans Dad. But I am hardly a child, and while I may be young I am by no means defenceless or useless, so if you are going to talk about me I would like at least an acknowledgment I am in the room'

John looked at the girl, really looked for the first time, beneath the large clothes and tiny frame he saw strength. Her eyes were dead serious and held hardness in them he hadn't expected. But more than anything it had been the tone of her voice that had caught him off guard, the edge of anger and determination that she held in her voice with a few simple words made him double think his first opinion of her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to speak for you…?

'Buffy' Buffy offered 'And you are'

John he responded and held out his hand, Buffy placed her own inside it and gave it a light shake. "I am John, John Winchester' she then let his hand go and found herself being introduced it to an eager Sam. Buffy caught Dean's eye as she was shaking Sam's hand and noticed he winked at her.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach calm a little at that gesture and paid attention to Sam while he explained that he was fourteen and Dean was eighteen.

Buffy smiled at Sam "I am sixteen'

John and Sam stepped aside and Buffy and Dean entered the hotel room. As soon they were inside the door John turned to Sam

'Sam can you keep Buffy company for a while, Dean and I have to go out to get some supplies'

Sam nodded eagerly 'Sure'

Buffy looked up at Dean who shrugged and followed his father over and out the door.

Buffy turned and looked at Sam who smiled "don't worry they are just going to talk about you a bit'

Buffy shook her head 'that's not entirely reassuring'

Sam raised an eyebrow 'did you want to be reassured, sorry' He paused then smiled 'don't worry they aren't going to talk about you at all they are going shopping for weapons'

Buffy perked up 'Weapons, what kind of weapons '

Sam realised what he said 'that was just a…..I just made that up'

Buffy smiled 'ok… so what was Dean really doing posing as a security guard in a mental ward'

Sam shrugged 'Working'

Buffy nodded 'What kind of work?'

'Securing and guarding' Sam answered and sent Buffy a small smile.

Buffy nodded 'ok I get it; you don't want to talk about it because you aren't allowed'

Sam turned and looked at her 'it's not about not being allowed, you wouldn't understand what we do, you wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing what we do'

Buffy shook her head 'try me'

Sam shook his head 'No, I can't, Dean would kill me'

Buffy laughed 'ok, I will just have to get it out of Dean then'

Sam smiled 'Good luck'

Buffy sat back on the couch, was hoping that Dean wasn't getting in trouble for helping her. She hadn't let it sink in yet that she was free from the hospital. She thought about it for a moment, Dean had sprung her from her prison; he had been the first person in months that she felt she could trust.

She turned and looked at Sam.

'It doesn't matter' she smiled

Sam gave her a strange look but let it go "you wanna play video games, I have a good fighting one which kicks ass'

Buffy nodded "Sure, sounds great'

Sam smiled and jumped up and started plugging in his play station, he handed Buffy a control and smiled "get ready to have your butt kicked'

Buffy smiled back 'Bring it on Sammie'

Sam gave her a mock glare and picked up the other controller, he turned the play station on and they played to kill the time till John and Dean got back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam and Buffy played video games for at least an hour before they heard the locks turn on the door.

Buffy being jumpy from being in the hospital immediately got to her feet and pulled Sam with her, she pushed him down behind the couch and crouched beside him waiting for the person at the door to enter before she decided on a course of action.

Sam who was unable to break the iron grip she had on his hand started to protest "Buffy, it's probably just Dean and Dad'

Buffy gave him a strange look 'We don't know that, it might be some one coming to take me back to the hospital'

Sam was about to argue when Buffy turned to him with a deadly glint in her eye 'I'm not going back there, so please just sit quietly and trust me ok''

Sam nodded 'Ok'

Buffy gave him a relieved smile and turned her attention back to the door the handle had completely turned and the door started to swing open, Buffy held her breath as a person stepped around the door.

'Sam, Buffy' the familiar voice called out

Both Buffy and Sam stepped out from behind the couch

"Dean' Buffy answered

Dean smiled when he saw the pair 'What are you two doing behind the couch'

Buffy made eye contact with Dean 'I thought you might be someone from the hospital, I was just being cautious'

Dean nodded and smiled 'You're going to fit in with us just fine'

This statement caught Sam's attention 'What did Dad say'

Dean looked at Sam, then turned to Buffy and back again.

He sighed and made his way over to the chair opposite the couch 'Sit down both of you, this might take a while'

Buffy and Sam both made their way over to the couch and took a seat.

Dean made eye contact with Buffy before starting, hoping he could reassure her before she heard what he had to say, he noticed she was anxiously holding her breath.

"I want both of you to listen before you interrupt ok'

Sam nodded, but Buffy seemed hesitant 'Is it really that bad?'

Dean shook his head, 'Not really, but I want you to listen before you start protesting too much'

Buffy thought about it for a moment, still slightly unwilling to trust anyone, she then decided to listen, she figured she could always just leave if John thought she should go back to the hospital.

Buffy nodded 'Alright, I will listen, but I can't guarantee I wont react, although I will try'

Dean smiled 'Good enough for me'

'Dad and I spoke for a while, he wanted to know why I busted you out, and why you were in the mental hospital to start with, I told him to ask you about why' Dean noticed Buffy seemed to stiffen slightly at the mention of why she was in the hospital.

Dean continued ' I want you to know straight up that he doesn't want to send you back there, he did at first however want you to call your parents and go home. I told him that you said your parents weren't an option, he wanted to know why and again I told him to ask you' Dean paused 'we argued for a while over what to do with you, Dad was unsure about it as you are young and we do travel a lot with the family business. I told him about you taking out the security guard and he was pretty impressed'

'Here comes the hard bit, Dad wants you to call your parents to let them know you are ok, you don't have to tell them where you are, but he is seeing this from a parents point of view and he thinks they should at least know you are alright, I agree with him on this.' Dean was watching Buffy carefully looking for sign that she was going to protest, but she seemed to have the blank impassive face routine down pact, as not one emotion had crossed her face in the last ten minutes. This concerned him, he had been expecting her to interrupt and tell her side, but she hadn't even raised an eyebrow. He was guessing being in the hospital for six months had taught her to mask her emotions pretty darn well.

Dean sighed slightly and continued 'Dad and I have a pretty urgent job we need to do in LA; usually we would send Sam to a friend of ours Pastor Jim. Dad wants you to go as well Buffy, at least until we figure out what you want to do'

Buffy took a breath 'Who is this paster Jim'

"he is a family friend, he doesn't live far from here , he has looked after Sam and I for years while ever dad went away for work'

Buffy gave a deep long sigh 'I don't know about this, there are something's I need to do, What about school and clothes, how long would we be with this Jim'

Dean was relieved to see a little frustration cross Buffy's features 'For a few weeks, see it as a vacation'

Sam snorted 'Yeah if you like vacationing in the middle of no where''

Dean gave his brother a hard look 'Sam' he warned

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to Buffy 'I would like it if you came, we could keep each other occupied, Jim can teach you how to fight as well like he did with Dean and I'

Buffy gave Sam a grateful look 'Thanks, but I don't know, I really appreciate you helping me escape the hospital and for bringing me here and trying to help, but I cant hide away in some cabin on the middle of nowhere, I have things I need to take care of, responsibilities, who knows what has happened while I have been locked up'

Dean gave her a sharp look 'What are these responsibilities you keep mentioning that's the second time you have brought them up without actually saying what they are, maybe we can help you with them'

Buffy shook her head 'you wouldn't understand, besides I am the only one who can do this'

Dean resisted the urge to groan in frustration 'Buffy you need to trust someone'

Buffy shook her head "how can I'

Dean felt a wave of sadness come over him at the lost look on Buffy's face 'I promise we aren't trying to lock you up or keep you prisoner, we are just trying to protect you'

Buffy got off the couch and moved over to the hotel window she was silent for a few minutes, without turning around she started talking ' I made some bad choices a while back and got involved in some stuff, anyway, I burned down the school gym, I was expelled from school and my mentor was killed , my parents freaked and sent me to the hospital thinking I was losing my mind' Buffy turned around and faced the two brothers 'I played along at the hospital just so I could get out, but it didn't work, it didn't matter how much I pleaded with my parents to get me out of there they didn't listen, my dad even stopped coming after the first few months,' Buffy's paused a moment and turned to look back out the window

'But my Mum, it broke her heart to leave me there, she would come in with this look of hope on her face, telling me to take the drugs and try and get better, each time I refused I could see her heart break just that little bit more'. The next time she came to the hospital the hope faded just a little bit' Buffy made her way back to the couch and sat back down, she made eye contact with Dean now 'The last time I saw her all the hope was gone, she looked resigned to the fact that I was going to stay in that hospital, locked up as like a science experiment, you saw what they did to me, that sort of thing happened every couple of days,' Buffy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to wipe away some memory, she opened her eyes again and looked back at Dean

"tell me how I am supposed to trust you, when the two people who are supposed to love and protect me most in the world failed to do so, they turned their back on me and left me to be tortured and abused on a daily basis, tell how I can do that, cause I just don't think I can' Buffy finished talking and sank down deeper into the couch.

Dean was silent, not really sure what he could say to relieve Buffy's doubts, it was if she sensed he wasn't being completely honest with her about what they did for a living.

It was Sam however who was to be of comfort to the troubled slayer, he had reached over to Buffy and laid his hand over hers, she looked up at him questioningly, and was surprised by the emotion that covered the young Winchesters face, it wasn't made of pity, or sympathy, he was looking at her in with such sadness on his face that she couldn't look away. He held her gaze for a moment.

"I can't guarantee that no one will ever hurt you again, or betray you or that coming with me to Pastor Jim's is the right choice for you, but I can promise you that you can trust us, we can protect you, I wont let them take you back there Buffy I promise. Dean and Dad, this is what they do, they help and protect people'

Buffy tears prick at the back of her eyes for the first time in months; she had spent so long building up walls in the hospital so that the doctors and guards never saw the pain they caused her, now a fourteen year old boy was stripping those walls down so fast that she felt herself starting to panic. She blinked back the tears and tore her gaze away from Sam's.

"I can't do this' she jumped off the lounge and headed for the door. Dean panicked and jumped up after and her grabbed her by the arm to stop her from leaving.

"Buffy wait' he said softly

Buffy reacted without thinking at the feeling of his hand on her arm, she spun so fast he didn't see it coming; she placed a solid back fist to Dean's face, the force of the blow knocked him to the round which resulted in him releasing his grip on her arm. Buffy realising what she had done started to panic.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry… I didn't think... I forgot…I ….I'm so sorry' she felt her head start to spin.

Dean who had just recovered from the shock of Buffy's blow was starting to realise what was happening around him again, he saw a look of absolute shock on Sam's face, he then looked up at Buffy who looked so miserable and lost that he felt his heart go out to her.

'Buffy' he said softly trying to get her attention without causing her alarm.

Either she didn't hear him, or she was too wrapped up in concern but she didn't react to him calling her name.

He stood up and gently laid his hand on her shoulder "Buffy' he tried again.

This time she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears 'I'm so sorry' she whispered

Dean gave her a small smile 'Its ok, you didn't know'

Buffy shook her head still feeling the room spinning around her 'I should have known better, I didn't mean to I just…'

Dean realised she was starting to panic he placed his other hand on her other should very gently 'Buffy its ok, I know it was an accident, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that after everything you have been though, I would have reacted the same'

Buffy felt herself calm down a little, but once the panic was gone she was left with a feeling of absolute hopelessness she looked up at Dean and this time she didn't bother trying to mask what she was feeling 'I don't know what is happening to me, I don't know what to do, I just wish…" her voice broke slightly and her eyes filled with tears 'I just wish I could go home'

Dean not being the most experienced in dealing with a teenage girl in an emotional crisis did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Buffy into a brotherly hug. 'We will figure it out, don't worry, let us help you'

Buffy stiffened at first when she felt Dean hug her, it felt alien for a moment, but then she felt the warmth of another body start to spread through her and she felt herself begin to relax. As she relaxed she felt an odd but strangely familiar calm come over her. She took a deep calming breath and pulled out of the hug. She looked up at Dean.

"Ok,' she said softly

Dean gave her a smirk "ok you will stay with us?'

Buffy gave him a small smile 'Yes, for now'

Dean realised it wasn't a promise but it was enough, as long as she wasn't going to run out on her own he was content for now.

Sam's face broke into a huge grin 'Cant wait to tell Jim Dean got his ass kicked by a girl'

Dean gave his little brother an annoyed look, But Buffy laughed at Sam's excitement.

'I really am sorry about that'

Dean shrugged 'Its ok really, besides you pack one hell of a punch for someone your size, its kind of good to know you can handle yourself'

Buffy smiled 'my old mentor taught me how to fight, so I could take care of myself after dark, I guess some of his training sank in'

Dean laughed and placed his hand on his jaw 'And some, Sam can you get me some ice out of the freezer'

Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen; Dean watched him go then turned to Buffy his expression serious 'Are you really ok'

Buffy nodded 'I just freaked out a bit; I guess I just need to adjust a bit'

Dean gave her a concerned look 'No one here expects you to be anything other than what you are, you don't have to hide with us'

Buffy felt a little sad 'its habit, you do something long enough and it becomes a habit'

Dean smiled in understanding 'I know what you mean'

Sam then re-entered the room and handed the icepack to Dean, who placed it on his jaw (which was already turning purple).

Sam looked at the bruise "what are we going to tell Dad?'

Dean shrugged 'That you clubbed a good one while sparring, I don't think he needs to know about this, do you?' he asked Sam.

Sam shook his head 'Not this time' and he then turned to Buffy and gave her a bright smile and winked.

Buffy couldn't help it; she smiled back and felt herself relax just a little bit more.

It was then that she began to realise that she was already starting to trust these two. The thought brought on an element of fear in her, but also an odd sort of comfort and for now that was enough for her to stick around.

'


End file.
